


Hold Me Close - Q&A

by LaDeeDa



Series: Mates & Marks [4]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-01
Updated: 2019-12-01
Packaged: 2021-02-26 07:14:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 796
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21629689
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LaDeeDa/pseuds/LaDeeDa
Summary: Q&A for Hold Me Close
Series: Mates & Marks [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1036088
Comments: 1
Kudos: 13





	Hold Me Close - Q&A

_**Hold Me Close Q &A** _

Thank you to everyone who commented a question on the last chapter of Hold Me Close or sent me a private message!

In no particular order:

 _ **1.Can we have a rundown of all the different nicknames the characters have?**_  
That’s a great question, let’s see if I can remember them all myself!

Cassie: Cass, Cassle Tassle (by her dad), Sweetness (by Karliah). Technically ‘Cassie’ is a nickname itself but no one calls her Casimira.  
Karliah: Li-Lo (by her dad). Pretty sure Jasper calls her butch Britney Spears too.  
Sam: Sammy  
Jasper: Honey (by Alexa), I believe he has been called Jace a few times but only by Karliah. I also think she called him twinkerbelle before?  
Aminali: Mina  
Hanmi: Mimi  
Alexa: Miss USA, Ms Brown (only by Markus and only in his head)  
Markus: Lots of rude things… Predominantly by Cassie and Karliah.

There are probably a couple missing but I’ve done my best to remember as many as I can!

 _ **2.On one of the chapters you gave a ‘fun fact’ about how the plot was supposed to be different (with Sam and Charles having sex). Were there any other parts that were dropped or changed as you were writing?**_  
There were, although I don’t think any were as big or important as that scene which I think would have completely changed the story. There are a couple of scenes written out which didn’t make it in which included Karliah coming out to the group (including Markus) and Markus slapping Sam after a confrontation with one of the pack guards. 

_**3.Where in America is Alexa originally from?**_  
You know, I’ve never thought too hard about it so let’s say California?

 _ **4.Does Charles find love while on the run? (CharlesxSam 5ever!)**_  
Well he has plenty of time to! If I ever find time in my mounting pile of one shots maybe I’ll write about it… He certainly deserves some success in that department!

 _ **5.Will Aminali and her mate be getting a one-shot? I can’t believe you waited till the very end to reveal them!**_  
They will! And I’m sorry!

 _ **6.What’s Sam’s favourite lil fluffy thing that Markus does for him?**_  
Sam loves that Markus always wants to cuddle now, he buys Sam blankets, pillows and stuffed toys to coax him to their large shared bed. Sam is always the little spoon and he loves it, the intense affection and intimacy surprised Sam at first but it very quickly grew on him and now he adores the attention. Markus has made a window-seat in the office and filled it with soft blankets and pillows so they can even cuddle in between his work.

 _ **7.What’s Markus’ favourite way to dote on Sam?**_  
Markus has become a bit of a feeder! He loves to take Sam out for meals, buy him snacks, share his own food and has even tried a bit of cooking himself (although he leaves the baking to Sam, he knows better than to get in the way of his love’s favourite hobby). He is always joking about plumping him up and keeping his stamina high. 

_**8.I was just wondering what Markus' Dad's opinion/reaction to Markus announcing Sam as his mate is. Is he ever going to warm up to Sam or something?**_  
Markus’ dad avoided both of them for a few weeks after the announcement as he didn’t want to face the truth but as he observed the rest of the pack warming to their new alpha mate so easily he had to give in and start talking to his son again. He is still very stiff and awkward around Sam and can’t seem to speak directly to him any more, he doesn’t mistreat Sam but also doesn’t make the effort to get to know him.  
Markus’ mother also may have had a hand in bringing father and son back together as she doesn’t care about Sam’s omega status and is desperate to have a mother-in-law relationship with him, plan a bonding ceremony and adopt gorgeous grand-babies. Sam is teaching her to bake.

 _ **9.Will Sam and Markus have a bonding ceremony too?**_  
Yes! Markus’ mother is very excited :)

 _ **10.Did you prefer writing Make Me Beg or Hold Me Close?**_  
I would have to say Hold Me Close because I wrote it more consistently whereas Make Me Beg was written in chunks across a couple of years so I didn’t get the nice flow that had with HMC. I was actually very sad to finish HMC which was the complete opposite to how I felt when I finished MMB as it was just pure relief!

 _ **11.How long is Ash and Malachai’s story going to be?**_  
Approximately 15K words / 7 chapters.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for your interest in my stories! The first chapter of Unpredictable You (Ash & Malachai) will be out on December 3rd and I will be attempting to update 12 times in the month of December across my works as an end-of-year challenge! Wish me luck <3


End file.
